O Homem Que Ri
by R Tarchin
Summary: Alice foi ser pega de surpresa por seus proprios sentimentos.


-Ela é assustadora,não é mesmo?

Disse,sorrindo para mim no parecer meio bobo mas de fato eu conseguia enxergá-lo completamente no escuro.A razão de outros prisoneiros.

Não sei que era devido a luz que entrava por entre as fendas da prisão incidindo nos seus dentes,já que quando Tarrant sorria era totalmente. De orelha a orelha,um sorriso que não sei porque me obrigava a desviar o olhar senão...eu sentia aquilo de novo,uma falta de ar estranha,como se de repente meus pulmões desaprendessem a respirar.

-É...

Respondi o melhor que pude,tornando a fixar a porta.

Do outro lado se podia ouvir com clareza a Rainha Vermelha derramando sua ira por sobre todos que encontrava enquanto se aproximava cade vez mais e rapidamente da masmorra onde estive presa.

-Por que ainda esta viva?Mandei executarem-na,ouviram,cortarem a cabeça.

E destravando o ferrolho com violência ela avançou para mim,furiosa por minha existência ainda ser um dedos passaram por meu pescoço como uma corda de forca e apertaram até não sei bem quando.A única coisa que me parecia real enquanto sufocava eram aqueles olhos injetados cheios de raiva.

-Alteza,alteza!Controle-se.

Uma voz gritou ao fundo,uma voz masculina,quando tudo em volta era só nuvens e formas.

-Não esta se comportando como uma rainha.

E as mãos da rainha vermelha afrouxaram-se sobre poucos pude discernir o vulto alto e negro de Ilusovic Stayne agarrando com força a cintura dela,tentando domá-la e acalmá-la.

-Stayne,a vida dessa menina ameaça e desonra minha coroa-disse ela quando se deu conta dele,com olhos tão bem cravados no rosto pálido do cavaleiro e em um abraço tão apertado que eu não soube mais dizer quem estava agarrando quem.

Pode ter sido só impressão minha mas o rosto do Valete se contorcera de uma maneira estranha e muito suave.

-Deixe esse assuntos comigo,minha rainha. Tomarei conta dela.

E um sorriso completo,que não deu folga para nenhum músculo facial,iluminou o rosto daquela mulher.

Esta cena,como de uma comedia romântica de má qualidade ficou estampada na masmorra por um certo tempo...até por fim o Valete pigarrear.

-Alteza...

-Sim

-...pode me soltar?

-Ah...claro.

E soltando o pobre soldado com muito custo ela tratou de recompor-se,olhando-me com desprezo incontido e saindo da masmorra.

-Dê-me dois minutos com ela.

Disse o Valete dirigindo-se a uma das cartas próxima a porta.

-O que?Vou ter que sair.

-Cale-se Chapeleiro-respondeu a carta enquanto o liberava das algemas e o erguia,traduzindo com precisão o olhar de esguelha que o valete lhe lançou.

E arrastando-o em meio a golpes de protesto a carta fechou a entrada com o ferrolho cujo ruido pode ser ouvido lá de dentro,divertindo ao cavaleiro,preocupando a mim.

Afinal o que eu,presa com pesadas algemas no canto de uma cela, poderia fazer contra ele?

…...

Lembro muito bem de como o Chapeleiro e eu fugimos da prisã cartas abandonaram seus postos assim como ele prometeu,deixando o caminho livre em todo o ,houve também alguns contratempos como aquele no jardim real onde um bule e xícaras de chá estavam postas para a Rainha e talvez alguns convidados. Tarrant não pode se conter e nos atrasou um pouco tirando do bolso um saquinho cujo conteúdo era um pó esverdeado e de má aparência. Jogou-o no bule com um dos seus muitos sorrisos estranhos,não queria ser a rainha naquela hora,então seguimos o resto do caminho,rumo a uma floresta desconhecida,sombria e onírica, como tudo neste lugar.

…...

-Foi fácil demais...

Disse Tarrant parando de repente em meio as arvores gigantescas como prédios.

-O que ele falou com você ontem?

-Ah,disse que se eu fizesse um favor a ele eu...nós...poderíamos sair dali...vivos.

O rosto do Chapeleiro abriu-se em espanto enquanto me fitava com insistência ,sondando meu rosto de uma maneira que me irritou muito.

-Você fez esse favor!

-Não!

Gritei.

Como ele ousava pensar isso de mim?

-Ainda não...ele disse para me encontrar com ele depois que saísse,amanha,mas claro,não vou.

E meu rosto sem eu perceber ruborizou de tal maneira que pude sentir o calor que dele emanava,mas segui passando a frente de Tarrant sem olhar para ele,mesmo não sabendo que caminho seguir.

-Alice

Ele chamou,e eu olhei,olhei para trás e me deparei com sua tez pálida como de um escandinavo,cabelos ruivos do tipo que eu nunca tinha visto antes,olhos tão ou mais brilhante que...não sei o ?Isso seria um grosseiro clichê e não sei bem como devo descrevê-los pois eram simplesmente alem de qualquer descrição.

-Nada,não é nada

Disse,como se reconsiderando o que de fato pensava.

Será que foi naquele momento que pela primeira vez meu orgulho,estampado em meu semblante sem eu percebê-lo, atropelou os sentimentos de outro?

…...

O castelo alvo se ergueu no horizonte assim que nos livramos da vasta vegetação que separava os dois um bom tempo andamos em direção a ele,nosso farol e nossa única esperança de conseguir um abrigo.

Quando chegamos as portas a própria Rainha Branca veio nos receber de braços de alguma forma assim que a vi gostei tanto dela quanto da outra.

Durante todo o caminho Tarrant me falou dela,como era piedosa,justa e dos tempos em que ela governava absoluta em todo o país das maravilhas. Falava dela com um tom de voz mais que admirado,talvez fascinado.

-Ah Tarrant,você conseguiu.E esta bem.

Disse ela,colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros dele enquanto beijava-lhe as faces.

-Não teria passado nem pelas portas da masmorra se não fosse Alice,minha Rainha.

-Alice,a que veio nos salvar de minha gananciosa irmã?

-Hã,meu nome é Alice sim.

-Venha,entrem,posso dar-lhes um bom lugar para descansar enquanto esperamos o dia em que tudo voltara a seu devido lugar.

Ela falou,enquanto passava os braços sobre meus ombros e nos guiava pelos alvíssimos corredores feitos do mais puro mármore que,Tarrant me disse,foram tirados da própria lua para construí-los.

Mas mesmo com tanta gentileza e bondade eu ainda me sentia insegura como se algo que eu gostasse muito estivesse prestes a ser ameaçado.

…...

Passei uma noite noite que não foi como as outras em que eu pensava em como havia parado ali,em um lugar tão diferente de todos os outros que já estive,imaginando que poderia ter enlouquecido e que a realidade era um quarto de um manicômio qualquer com remédios fortíssimos.

Então saltei da cama e dirigi-me a penteadeira,uma obra de arte por si mesma como todos os moveis e objetos de todo o castelo,estilo Luís XV e um pouco além,um espelho magico que quando tocado liquefazia-se como a água de um riu,tremeluzindo e formando círculos crescentes.

Achei melhor não perguntar quem era mais bela do que eu,pois tinha medo real de que um rosto aparece-se para responder-me.

Abri a gaveta e procurei entre pentes e escovas um objeto cortante. Por fim encontrei uma navalha de barbear com a qual cuidadosamente encostei no o olhos e rasguei,então uma dor fina e suave como o corte percorreu aquele local do meu braço apenas estendendo-se um pouco filete de sangue escorreu e caiu por sobre o tapete magnificamente costurado que cobria todo a superfície do lugar.

Nada mudou.

Não acordei em um quarto de manicômio nem no meu próprio quarto no mundo permaneceu inalterado provando que também era real.

Pousei a navalha sobre a penteadeira e arranjei um lenço em outra gaveta com a qual fiz um torniquete.

Sem saber o porque sai de lá e comecei a vagar pelo corredor tomando um rumo certo até o quarto do Chapeleiro que todos achavam que era louco.

Mas quando me aproximei da porta ouvi sair de lá uma voz alem da dele,então paralisei minha mão na maçaneta encostei-me nela e ouvi.

Era uma voz feminina,mas quem...a Rainha Branca!

Era ela que estava lá no quarto dele,pude ouvi-la. Sem perceber apertei os olhos e forcei-me a tentar distinguir o que diziam.

-...talvez eu esteja apaixonado...não...eu estou sim...mas sempre me faltou coragem para dizer...

Minha mão soltou-se da maçaneta no mesmo instante que algo pulou dentro de mim e do mesmo jeito que me vi diante da porta de Tarrant me vi de volta a minha.

Peguei minha capa a ,a única coisa que levara para o país da logica duvidosa.

Tomei novamente os corredores agora lúgubres devido a falta de luz solar.

Driblei cada habitante e guardas e sai do castelo sem pretender voltar.

…...

Meus pés não estavam de todo descansados mas mesmo assim eu os obriguei a andar rapidamente como se fugisse novamente,mas desta vez eu sabia que o sucesso não seria completo pois aonde quer que fosse o fardo que crescera dentro de mim não desapareceria,não em um ou dois dias dias.

Não poderia saber quando só deveria ficar longe dele até me curar.

Já por entre os pinheiros pude ver de um lado da trilha que seguia uma cabana aparentemente bem cuidada. Com certeza um golpe de sorte pois a noite havia caído a pouco mais de uma hora.

Bati-lhe a porta e esperei até esta ser aberta sem no entanto revelar um morador.

Por um momento pensei que fosse uma obra magica.

-Olá-

Chamei enquanto vasculhava o interior.

-Ei,estou aqui.

Respondeu uma vozinha fina.

-Onde?

-Aqui,olhe para baixo.

E com surpresa me deparei com a proprietária,uma ratinha vestida com uma saia lilas e blusa vermelha de rendas na manga.

-Ah,você é um hamster?

Sorri ao perguntar,encantada com aquele serzinho tão minusculo e de aparência tão amigável,mais tarde viria a saber que não estava errada quando ela me permitiu passar a noite e me serviu com guloseimas doces e salgadas.

-Não,sou um camundongo.

"Não faz muita diferença"-pensei.

-Meu nome é Dormouse.

…...

De manha parti da casa de Dormouse indo em direção ao norte,onde as folhas secavam mais e mais a cada passo do viajante. O caminho de dia anterior foi sendo feito sem eu ao menos perceber o quanto era longo pois estava descasada e tinha um objetivo. O Valete de Copas.

Quando Dormouse perguntou a mesa do chá daquela manha para onde eu ia.

Não soube responder por longos ,quando sai do castelo não tinha um plano,fora puro ão disse,finalmente que procurava por Ilusovic Stayne pois este veio a minha memoria tão subitamente que não pude deixar de falar sobre ele.

O cavaleiro alto que deixa uma impressão na mesma medida do seu tamanho.

Dormouse se recusou a falar no inicio,parecia estar com receosa de algo mais enfim acabou soltando a localização por entre milhares de frases de alerta.

Enquanto mais me afastava do magnifico reino da Rainha Branca mais o castelo sumia no horizonte e mais fácil ficava avançar e esquecer o que acontecera na noite passada.

No entanto o maldito sorriso de Tarrant permanecia cravado na minha mente,imutável.

Eu poderia descrever todos os detalhes se me perguntassem.

Os lábios retesados como de um lunático exibindo cada um dos dentes como se no mundo dele não existisse motivo para não sorrir.

Por um momento o fardo que carregava no peito pesou mais enquanto pensava nele.

Então me forcei a esquecê-lo e substitui-lo.

Comecei a pensar se caso chegasse nos reinos da rainha de copas teria coragem de me encontrar sozinha com seu Valete. Isso não me parecia nem um pouco sensato.

Mas de qualquer forma a escolha não era mais minha.O que quer que tivesse que fazer eu possuía um objetivo era esse.

Esquecer que pergaminho podia me prometer um belo futuro mas não o mais belo sorriso do país das maravilhas.


End file.
